Serendipity
by RainKim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang hidup kesepian dan sebatang kara, tak sengaja menolong dan merawat seekor kucing jantan belang tiga yang perlahan-lahan mengubah hidupnya. "Kau tau kenapa kucing calico jantan sangat langka? karena mereka istimewa..." TaeKook/VKook. Wanna R n' R?
1. chapter 1

Karena semenjak semesta diciptakan, segalanya telah ditakdirkan...

.

.

.

 **Serendipity**

.

A **TaeKook** FanFiction by **Rain**

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap lebar ketika keluar dari area apartemen sederhana yang ditinggalinya. Ia baru tidur tiga jam dan harus bangun pagi karena ada mata kuliah yang harus ia hadiri. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus, Jungkook hanya menggerutu, mengutuk kehidupannya yang terkadang begitu _absurd_ , namun pemuda itu mau tak mau harus menjalaninya demi bertahan hidup.

Gerutuannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang cukup nyaring di bawah pohon momiji yang Jungkook lewati. Ketika menengok ke atas pohon guna melihat objek apakah yang membuat anjing itu menyalak ribut, Jungkook melihat seekor kucing yang bertengger di salah satu dahan. Rupanya kucing tersebutlah yang di incar si anjing sejak tadi.

Awalnya Jungkook ingin acuh, tapi gonggongan anjing tersebut tak mau berhenti dan kucing yang sepertinya tengah terluka di atas pohon membuat Jungkook tersentuh. Akhirnya Jungkook turun tangan mengusir anjing itu dengan lemparan kerikil hingga hewan tersebut lari menjauh.

Pemuda Jeon kemudian menghela napas lega. Dan atensinya kembali teralih ke atas pohon.

"Halo kucing kecil, kemarilah. Anjing berisik itu sudah ku usir. Ayo turun, jangan takut."

Kucing dengan corak belang tiga -hitam, coklat dan putih- itu mengeong pelan. Bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu sejenak menatap Jungkook ragu, sebelum kemudian merangkak turun perlahan dan melompat ke arah kedua lengan Jungkook yang terbuka lebar.

Jungkook menangkapnya lalu tergelak, "kucing pintar." Ia mengusak bulu-bulu halus kucing tersebut dan pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke arah kaki kiri si kucing, "oh, kau terluka." Jungkook duduk di pinggir trotoar dan meletakkan si kucing di pangkuan. Kucing itu sendiri terlihat begitu tenang dan terus menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang lucu. "Baiklah kucing manis, apakah kau punya Tuan, hm?"

Jemari Jungkook kemudian menyentuh _collar_ yang kucing itu kenakan, ada bandul berwarna emas dengan ukiran rumit dan nama 'TaeTae' yang tertera di belakangnya.

"Taetae? Itu namamu?"

Kucing itu lantas mengeong, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan. Kepalanya lalu menyundul tangan Jungkook pelan, meminta pemuda Jeon kembali mengelusnya.

Jungkook menurutinya, mengusak kepala kucing tersebut gemas. "Kau menggemaskan sekali." Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh kucing dewasa itu hingga wajah mereka sejajar. "Sebaiknya kita ke klinik hewan untuk mengobati lukamu. Setelah itu kita cari siapa Tuan pemilikmu, kau setuju Taetae?"

Dan kucing bernama Taetae itu kembali mengeong sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Pemuda Jeon keluar dari klinik hewan dengan senyuman lega di wajahnya. Syukurlah luka yang di alami Taetae tidak terlalu parah. Di tatapnya kucing belang tiga yang kini tengah terlelap di dekapannya, Jungkook jadi teringat dengan perkataan dokter yang merawat Taetae tadi.

Kucing _calico_ jantan. Jungkook baru sadar jika kucing yang terlelap di dekapannya ini adalah seekor pejantan, hal yang tentunya amat jarang ditemui, bahkan langka. Perbandingannya nyaris 1:1000. Jadi kiranya siapakah pemilik kucing yang langka ini?

"Apa ku bawa pulang saja ya? Lagipula ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk kelas." Jungkook bermonolog sendiri. Ia menyentuh dan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan hidung kemerahan Taetae yang tertidur pulas, lalu mengangkat bahu acuh. "baiklah, Taetae. Sudah ku putuskan, kau akan jadi penghuni apartemenku sampai pemilikmu di temukan."

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore dan Jeon Jungkook baru bangun. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya ketika merasakan bahwa baru kali ini ia bisa tertidur begitu nyenyak. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati Taetae tengah duduk setengah berbaring menatapnya.

"selamat sore, Taetae. Apa kau lapar?"

Dan Taetae mengeong sambil mengekorinya bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju dapur.

Jungkook meraih mangkuk dan sekarton susu di dalam kulkas. "Hanya ada susu. Nanti malam akan ku belikan kau makanan selepas pulang kerja." Ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding. "Oh. Waktunya siap-siap."

Ia menyerahkan semangkuk susu itu pada Taetae. Membiarkan si kucing _calico_ meminumnya dengan tenang sementara Jungkook melipir ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan susu dalam mangkuk Taetae telah tandas.

Bola mata abu-abu Taetae mengikuti dalam diam pergerakan Jungkook yang mondar mandir mengambil baju dan peralatan lain. Pemuda Jeon sendiri nampak tak menggubris eksistensi makhluk lain yang terus memperhatikannya penuh minat itu. Bahkan Jungkook dengan santainya tetap bersenandung, meskipun handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya merosot jatuh hingga pemuda Jeon tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Barulah ketika ia merunduk untuk mengambil handuk tersebut, si kucing yang sedari tadi diam, bersuara layaknya berseru.

 _Meow!_

Jungkook terperanjat dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Taetae yang duduk tegak sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Kucing mesum!" ujar Jungkook, seraya melemparkan handuk yang ia pungut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Taetae. Jungkook kemudian tergelak ketika kucing _calico_ tersebut menggerung kesal lantaran tak bisa meloloskan diri dari handuk yang menutupinya.

Setelah usai berpakaian, pemuda Jeon akhirnya membantu menyingkirkan handuk tersebut. Si kucing Taetae langsung saja mengibaskan bulu-bulunya yang terkena handuk basah.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang. Kau baik-baik di rumah, hm? Jangan merusak atau mencakar barang apapun. Jadilah kucing baik sampai aku tiba di rumah tengah malam nanti, _arrachi_?" Jungkook berucap sambil merendahkan wajahnya. Mengelus kepala dan dagu Taetae, membuat Taetae menggerung manja kemudian menjilat belah bibirnya.

 _Meow!_

Jungkook kembali terperanjat. Apalagi ketika Taetae kembali menjilat bibir pemuda Jeon kemudian mengecap dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, kucing nakal?" tapi Jungkook akhirnya hanya terkekeh dan bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku pergi, _ne. Annyeong_..."

Dan figur Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu.

Manik keabuan Taetae mengamati dalam diam pintu yang tertutup. Lalu pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Maniknya kemudian tertuju pada jendela di dekat sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Setelah sampai, kaki-kakinya mulai mencakar-cakar pelan slot kunci yang tertempel, hingga kunci itu bergeser dan terbuka. Setelahnya, ia mendorong jendela tersebut dengan kepalanya untuk memberi celah dan meloloskan tubuhnya keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru selesai dengan _shift_ kerjanya di sebuah cafe tepat pada jam 12 malam. Setelah mengeratkan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, pemuda Jeon lantas mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Biasanya Jungkook tak pernah melewati jalan ini, hanya saja ia ingin mampir dulu ke minimarket 24 jam untuk membeli makanan yang ia janjikan pada Taetae. Sedikit was-was, Jungkook mengamati sekitar. Jalanan itu memang dikenal cukup rawan. Terkadang ada beberapa berandal atau pemuda mabuk yang kerap nongkrong di sana. Di tambah penerangan jalan yang sedikit temaram, menambah suasana terasa semakin mencekam.

Tiba-tiba saja, bahu Jungkook di tarik dan punggungnya di hempas ke tembok di sudut gang. Seorang pria dengan brewok tipis menyeringai di depannya. "Halo, adik manis. Apa kau tersesat, eh?"

Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari mulut pria itu ketika bicara. Nalar Jungkook sontak menjeritkan tanda bahaya, terlebih ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan mengacungkan benda tersebut ke arahnya. "apa kau punya uang? Pemuda manis sepertimu pasti punya banyak uang." Pria itu terkekeh setelahnya.

Jungkook gugup, ujung pisau itu sudah menyentuh dan menekan pelan bawah rahangnya, "Maaf paman. Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang."

Pria itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus sisi leher Jungkook yang satunya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau buat aku senang dengan tubuhmu saja?" dan mulai menjilati bagian tersebut setelahnya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia bisa saja melawan, tentu. Jungkook itu laki-laki. Tapi tidak dengan kondisi ujung pisau yang ditekan cukup kuat ke rahangnya saat ini, bahkan kulitnya sudah tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Lagipula gang itu sangat sepi. Siapa yang akan menjamin Jungkook tak akan di lukai kemudian di perkosa lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja sampai mati? Oke, itu mengerikan. Jadi, Jungkook hanya diam sambil memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari pria mabuk dan cabul ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tubuh pria yang mengukungnya tiba-tiba saja terhempas ke belakang, di susul dengan suara geraman rendah yang menyapa pendengaran.

Pemuda Jeon terkejut bukan main, tapi ia berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depannya, namun tatapan nyalang pemuda itu terarah pada pria mabuk yang terjerembab tak jauh dari mereka.

"Pergi." Suara pemuda itu terdengar datar dan dalam. "Pergi atau mati." Jungkook bahkan merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

Pria yang tersungkur mendecih kemudian berdiri. "Siapa kau yang mencoba jadi pahlawan, eh? Bocah." Lalu tanpa aba-aba maju sambil mencoba menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah pemuda di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook nyaris memekik, tapi pemuda di depannya sama sekali tak goyah dan dengan cepat menangkap tangan pria tersebut, memelintirnya kemudian menyentaknya sehingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' pelan di susul lolongan kesakitan si pria yang kembali terjerembab ke tanah.

"Kau ingin mati?" pemuda itu kembali berdesis dan pria di depannya bangkit kemudian lari ketakutan.

Suasana seketika sunyi. Jungkook masih terpaku menyaksikan yang terjadi tapi tubuhnya kemudian tersentak ketika pemuda yang menolongnya tadi sudah berdiri di depannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Cahaya bulan yang menyorot ke dalam gang membantu Jungkook mengenali ciri-ciri pemuda tersebut. Rambut gondrong ikalnya yang di semir abu-abu, kulit wajahnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, hidung mancung dan bibir merah alami yang menyunggingkan senyuman, juga tubuh tinggi semampainya yang dibalut kemeja merah polos lengan panjang dan celana gombrong hitam. Oh, jangan lupakan jejeran _pearching_ dan anting panjang di telinga kirinya yang begitu menarik perhatian. Secara keseluruhan Jungkook akui pemuda di depannya ini tampan, meskipun penampilannya sedikit nyentrik dan urakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan dari pemuda itu menghentikan Jungkook dari kegiatan menelitinya. Saat menatap sepasang mata milik si pemuda, Jungkook baru sadar jika pemuda tersebut memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Abu-abu.

Sontak mengingatkan Jungkook pada eksistensi makhluk hidup lain di apartemennya, yang juga menjadi penyebab kenapa ia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

"Y-ya, aku baik. Dan... a-aku harus pulang." Jungkook menjawab tergagap. Ia berusaha mendorong dada pemuda itu menjauh dengan kedua tangannya karena _seriously,_ jarak mereka sangatlah dekat.

Tapi alih-alih menjauh, pemuda tersebut malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Sepasang iris kelabunya bergulir ke arah rahang Jungkook yang berdarah, "Kau terluka."

Belum sempat Jungkook merespon, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu merunduk kemudian memiringkan wajahnya untuk menjilat luka yang ada di bawah rahang pemuda Jeon. Membuat Jungkook menarik napas tercekat seketika.

Gila! Apakah setelah keluar dari mulut singa, Jungkook justru berakhir di telan buaya?

Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak, memaki dan menghajar pemuda itu membabi buta karena, _Damn_! Pemuda di hadapannya ini bahkan sama sekali tak memegang senjata. Tapi yang ada hanyalah Jungkook yang diam membatu karena tubuhnya yang seakan kaku seketika. Ia sudah bersiap akan melayangkan tendangannya ke arah selangkangan si pemuda jika sampai melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, tapi ternyata tidak. Pemuda itu menjauh dengan sendirinya ketika telah selesai menjilati luka Jungkook hingga tak lagi berdarah.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Lagi-lagi sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Jungkook masih setengah linglung dan syok ketika pemuda itu meraih tangannya dan mulai mengambil langkah keluar dari dalam gang sambil menariknya.

"Hei- kau. Tunggu dulu-"

"Kim Taehyung." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa berbalik, membuat Jungkook mengernyit. "Huh?"

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka ataupun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jungkook. "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Senang bisa membantumu."

Dan Jungkook urung protes dengan segala tingkah laku Taehyung yang absurd dan di luar perkiraannya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jungkook, setelah sebelumnya sempat mampir lebih dulu ke minimarket.

"Jadi... Umm... Taehyung-ssi, terimakasih untuk bantuannya."

Taehyung terkekeh, mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang di perban, sementara tangan kanannya di masukan ke saku celana, "Bukan masalah, Jungkook-ah. Anggap saja kita impas."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

" _Nah_ , bukan apa-apa. Masuklah, sudah sangat larut sekarang. Dan mencium dari aroma makanan yang kau bawa, kucingmu pasti akan menyukainya."

Lagi, Jungkook mengernyit bingung, darimana Taehyung tau jika makanan yang ia beli ini untuk seekor kucing?

Tapi ia urung menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut dan memilih untuk pamit masuk, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sekilas dan mengucap terimakasih sekali lagi pada Taehyung.

Pemuda Kim masih berdiri disana setelah pintu apartemen Jungkook di tutup.

"Kira-kira Jungkook menutup jendelanya lagi atau tidak ya?" gumam Taehyung, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil bersiul.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri terdiam di depan pintu. Diangkatnya kantong plastik yang ia bawa kemudian mengendusnya. Makanan yang ia beli adalah ikan sarden kalengan, karena Jungkook tidak menemukan makanan khusus untuk kucing di minimarket tersebut. Walau diendus bagaimanapun, bau ikan itu tetap tak akan tercium. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Taehyung bisa mencium baunya dan berkata bahwa kucingnya akan menyukainya? Sedangkan saat di minimarketpun, Taehyung hanya menunggu Jungkook di luar tanpa tau apa yang pemuda Jeon beli di dalam.

Menggedikan bahu dan mencoba untuk acuh, akhirnya Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang. Taetae?"

Sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk berbulu itu di dalam. Apartemen Jungkook memang hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yang cukup luas, dimana tempat tidur, dapur dan ruang menonton tv menjadi satu dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat.

"Kemana kucing itu?" gumamnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kaca geser yang mengarah ke balkon. Tidak ada. Lalu pandangannya bergulir ke sofa dan matanya menangkap pemandangan jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Jungkook bergegas mendekat, lalu tertawa ketika menyadari bagaimana kucing itu bisa menghilang dari apartemennya. "Kucing langka yang sangat cerdas, eh?" bisiknya, kemudian menjauh dari jendela tanpa perlu repot-repot lagi menutupnya.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari sedikit mengusik tidurnya, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat Jeon Jungkook membuka mata. Barulah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melompat ke atas tubuhnya, Jungkook tersentak dan refleks membuka mata, hanya untuk menemukan kucing _calico_ yang semalam menghilang, kini tengah duduk dengan santai di atas perutnya.

"Taetae?" Jungkook bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, "Ku pikir kau tidak akan kembali kesini." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan. Taetae duduk diam di pangkuannya sambil memperhatikan.

 _Meow._

Kucing itu mengeong, menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya yang memelas, membuat pemuda Jeon berdecak.

"Iya, iya, aku tau." Jungkook lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur dengan Taetae yang setia mengekor di belakang.

"ini." Katanya sembari menyerahkan sepiring ikan sarden yang dibelinya semalam. Taetae kembali mengeong senang dan mulai melahap makanan tersebut dengan tenang.

Jungkook memperhatikan gerak gerik Taetae dalam diam. Jika di perhatikan lebih teliti, kucing tersebut memang sangat berbeda. Jika kucing lain akan makan dengan lahap, cenderung terburu-buru dan berantakan, Taetae justru makan dengan begitu rapi dan tenang, seperti kucing berkelas dengan gayanya yang elegan. Ia juga tak berisik dan sering mengeong seperti kucing kebanyakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Taetae hanya akan mengeong untuk membalas ucapan Jungkook atau sekedar menarik perhatian Pemuda Jeon saja.

"Siapa pemilikmu sebenarnya? Apakah kau kucing bangsawan, Taetae?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bilah bibir Jungkook yang duduk bersila di hadapan si kucing.

Taetae menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lalu duduk tegak sambil menatap Jungkook dengan kepala yang di miringkan ke kanan, " _Meow_?"

Jungkook terkekeh, mengusap kepala Taetae. "Hari ini kuliahku hanya sampai jam tiga. Dan karena kerjaku libur, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

" _Meow!_ " Bola mata bulat Taetae mengerjap pelan dan Jeon Jungkook kembali terkekeh sambil menggeleng kemudian, menyadari kebodohannya yang berbicara dengan hewan, "Apa sih yang ku lakukan?" ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menyiapkan diri untuk kembali memulai hari.

.

.

.

Jam istrahat sudah berlangsung sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan Jungkook kini tengah berada di kantin kampus. Semangkuk ramyun yang telah tandas dan segelas jus strawberry yang tersisa separuh menjadi pendamping ketika manik kelam pemuda itu fokus pada laptop di depannya. Layarnya menampilkan beberapa artikel tentang kucing langka penghuni baru apartemennya. Sesekali pemuda yang mengenakan _sweater_ putih dan _snapback_ merah itu berdecak pelan ketika membaca suatu kalimat yang membuatnya terkesan, seperti misalnya kucing _calico_ jantan yang eksistensinya begitu langka sampai dengan harganya yang berkisar puluhan juta. Jungkook jadi heran, kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada seorang pun yang mengaku sebagai pemilik dari Taetae meskipun Jungkook sudah membuat laporan tentang penemuan hewan tersebut selama tiga hari belakangan.

"Apa pemilik Taetae adalah seorang miliarder, sehingga kehilangan kucing langka yang mahal tak membuatnya cemas?" Jungkook bermonolog sendiri, "tapi Taetae itu kucing yang manis dan unik. Apa tidak sayang kehilangan kucing seperti itu?"

Kemudian atensinya beralih pada salah satu artikel yang menyebutkan jika kucing _calico_ jantan bisa di anggap sebagai pembawa keberuntungan. Baik dari segi keuangan maupun kehidupan orang yang memeliharanya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook bergumam pelan, "Keberuntungan ya?"

Jenuh menatapi layar terus menerus, netranya lalu beredar ke penjuru kantin yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Kebanyakan meja di sana di isi oleh beberapa orang yang makan sambil berkelompok. Mengobrol dan bercengkerama. Beda dengan dirinya yang hanya makan sendirian. Memang Jungkook ini tipe orang yang pendiam. Sulit beradaptasi dan bergaul dengan orang sekitar. Tak punya teman dekat, hidupnya pun sebatang kara semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun silam. Membuat Jungkook sering kali tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa... kesepian?

"YAH! Jimin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pekikan yang cukup kencang di sudut sebelah kanan meja kantin menarik perhatian Jungkook. Di sana ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dalam satu meja. Jungkook kenal mereka, para senior di kampusnya.

Kim Seokjin yang tadi berseru, pemuda dengan surai hitam itu tengah sibuk menjawil telinga pemuda bersurai blonde yang di panggil Jimin -Park Jimin-

"Aduduh, sakit Hyung. Aku hanya ingin tau apakah sugar glider peliharaanmu ini bisa terbang atau tidak." Jimin mengaduh, berusaha melepaskan jemari Seokjin dari telinganya.

"Yah! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melemparnya!" Seokjin malah semakin menarik telinga Jimin sampai merah dan menghasilkan erangan kesakitan si empunya.

"JinSeok, sudahlah." Pemuda berlesung pipi di samping Seokjin mencoba melerai pertengkaran itu. Namanya Kim Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin.

Pemuda yang di panggil JinSeok lantas mendengus, tapi menuruti kekasihnya dan melepas jewerannya dari telinga Jimin, "Tapi Namjoon, kau lihat kan? Dia tadi berusaha melemparkan Odengie."

"Aku tidak melemparnya, Hyung!" Jimin menyela, masih punya cukup nyali juga ternyata. "Lagipula untuk apa sih kau bawa-bawa peliharaanmu ke kampus? Mau kau jadikan kelinci percobaan di ruang praktikum?"

"Yah! Apa kau bilang, hah?! Yah!" Dan Seokjin kembali berusaha menarik telinga atau apapun yang menempel di tubuh Jimin.

Kemudian dua orang lagi datang dan ikut bergabung di meja itu. Pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok juga Min Yoongi yang merupakan kekasih Jimin. Dan sudah bisa di tebak, meja itu menjadi semakin ramai dalam kelakar dan gelak tawa. Jungkook memperhatikan interaksi para _Sunbae_ nya itu dalam diam dan dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu. Di sudut hatinya, pemuda Jeon merasa iri. Ia juga ingin berada dalam lingkup kehangatan yang seperti itu. Menjadi bagian dari sekelompok orang yang tengah bersenda gurau dan ikut membaur dalam kelakarnya. Tertawa bebas tanpa beban, tak perlu lagi merasakan apa itu kesepian.

Lagi, netranya bergulir membaca kalimat-kalimat dalam artikel di layar laptopnya.

"Keberuntungan, eh? Bisakah kau membawa hal itu padaku dan mengenyahkan rasa sepi ini dalam hidupku kalau begitu, Taetae?"

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh pelan ketika merasakan sebuah beban yang menekan di atas tubuhnya, juga benda lunak dan basah yang terus menerus menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan mata yang masih terpejam, Jungkook berpikir kalau itu adalah Taetae yang tengah duduk di atas tubuhnya sambil menjilati bibirnya. Jadi, tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka mata, pemuda Jeon mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, bermaksud menyingkirkan Taetae dari tubuhnya. Namun, alih-alih menyentuh bulu-bulu halus milik Taetae, telapak tangannya justru menyentuh hal lain. Sebuah kulit, lebih tepatnya dada bidang seorang manusia karena Jungkook bisa merasakan degup jantung yang teratur di telapak tangan kanannya.

Alarm bahaya bergaung nyaring di kepala, menyentak seluruh kesadarannya. Secepat kilat Jungkook membuka mata dan mendapati paras seorang pemuda yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Jungkook menjerit dan refleks mendorong juga menendang tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjungkal dan terjerembap ke bawah kasur. Napas pemuda Jeon memburu, ia bangkit duduk sambil merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya, selagi _onyx_ sewarna jelaganya menatap waspada pada sosok yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit duduk di sisi kasurnya.

"K-kau?!" lagi-lagi Jungkook terperanjat ketika sosok tersebut telah menampakkan wajahnya. Jungkook kenal siapa pemuda tersebut, meskipun hanya sekali bertemu namun parasnya masih melekat di benak Jungkook. "Kim Taehyung?!"

Sosok yang di panggil Kim Taehyung itu tersenyum. Menyamankan posisinya yang duduk bersila di lantai sementara kedua lengan dilipat dan bertumpu di pinggir ranjang. Manik keabuannya menatap Jungkook yang masih syok dengan binarnya yang jenaka.

"Kau Kim Taehyung yang waktu itu kan?" Jungkook kembali memastikan, "bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Dari mana kau masuk dan-" mata bulat Jungkook bergulir mengamati penampilan tamu tak di undang itu dan pupilnya melebar seiring jeritnya yang memekakkan telinga.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMAKAI BUSANA?!"

Taehyung kembali tertawa kemudian bangkit dan merayap naik ke atas ranjang. Tatapan jenakanya berubah menjadi tatapan predator buas dan Jungkook ciut seketika. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak melarikan matanya memandangi tubuh telanjang Taehyung yang begitu indah bak pahatan dewa. Alhasil Jungkook hanya menutup mata sampai ia merasakan bahwa Taehyung berada tepat di depannya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menyebut namanya dengan suara beratnya yang dalam, membuat Jungkook seketika meremang. "buka matamu dan temukan sendiri jawabannya."

Jungkook menurut. Perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan paras Taehyung seketika memenuhi pandangannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga Jungkook bisa merasakan napas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya dan juga aroma tubuh Taehyung yang membuat pemuda Jeon nyaris kepayang saking menggodanya.

"Kau yang mengajakku ke sini, Jeon. Ingat?"

Jungkook mencoba menjawab tapi tergagap. Manik abu-abu Taehyung seolah menghipnotisnya. Dari jarak sebegini dekat, Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas paras Taehyung yang begitu tampan. Begitu sempurna seolah Taehyung itu adalah sosok yang tak nyata.

Netranya kemudian tak sengaja bergulir ke bawah dan Jungkook menemukan pemandangan ganjil di sana.

Di leher Taehyung melingkar sebuah _collar_ yang terlihat familiar. _Collar_ berwarna merah dengan bandul berukiran rumit berwarna emas. _Collar_ yang dipakai Taetae, kucingnya.

"i-itu kan..." Jungkook mencicit pelan. Ragu-ragu, ia menyentuh bandul tersebut kemudian membaliknya. Benar, ada nama Taetae terukir di sana. Jadi, apa maksudnya?

Lagi, pemuda Jeon menatap wajah Taehyung yang kini tengah tersenyum separuh menatapnya. Bola mata itu entah kenapa juga terasa familiar.

" _Meow_."

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara mengeong pelan dan Jungkook terperanjat. Suara itu...

Pemuda Kim terkekeh pelan, jemari panjangnya mengelus permukaan wajah Jungkook yang memucat.

"Kau tau kenapa kucing _calico_ jantan itu sangat langka?" Taehyung berbisik rendah kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Jungkook bertalu. Perlahan-lahan spekulasi di luar nalar memasuki pikirannya. Bola mata keabuan yang serupa, tingkah Taetae yang berbeda dari kucing kebanyakan, juga _collar_ Taetae yang kini melingkar di leher Taehyung. Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka...

Sebuah kecupan Jungkook terima di bibirnya, di susul jilatan sensual dan kuluman lembut yang membuatnya pening seketika. Saat Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, Jungkook bisa melihat seringai terpoles sempurna di bibir pemuda tersebut seiring bisikan lembut yang mengalun di telinga.

" **Karena mereka itu istimewa...** "

Dan Jeon Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

 **END** or **TBC** ?

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeong...

Sesuai dengan judulnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Serendipity nya Chiminie...

tadinya mau post 1 ff lagi berhubung hari ini hari yg spesial buat saya sendiri khukhu... tapi sayangnya cma ff ini aja yg jadi /plak

Anyway... How about this fict?


	2. chapter 2

Jungkook tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas memburu. Sepasang netra bulatnya menatap nyalang ke segala penjuru ruang apartemennya yang mulai diterangi bias mentari pagi dan mendapati bahwa ia hanya sendiri. Tatapannya kemudian beralih memandangi tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama putih yang di kenakan semalam. Masih utuh melekat di tubuh, bahkan tak satupun dari kancingnya yang terlepas. Lalu jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang terasa lembab dan serta merta bayangan kejadian semalam berputar lagi di otaknya.

Jungkook lantas menggelengkan kepala.

 _Yang semalam itu... apakah mimpi?_ Jungkook membatin. _Tapi, kenapa terasa nyata sekali?_

Suara mengeong Taetae kemudian menarik atensi. Jungkook menatap kucing yang sedang setengah berbaring melihatnya dari ujung ranjang dengan mata memicing.

"Kau!" telunjuknya menuding tepat ke arah hidung Taetae yang kemerahan, "kau itu kucing sungguhan kan? Bukan kucing jadi-jadian atau semacamnya, iya kan? Hei, jawab aku!"

Dan tentu saja kucing tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan. Taetae hanya menatap Jungkook dengan manik keabuannya yang mengerjap polos di sertai eongan pelan.

" _Aish!_ " Jungkook mengacak surai hitamnya sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mungkin memang benar yang semalam itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi kenapa Jungkook sampai bisa memimpikan Taehyung, pemuda aneh yang baru di temuinya sekali? Jungkook bahkan bisa-bisanya memimpikan Taehyung dalam keadaan tak berbusana lalu mereka berciuman dan Jungkook nyaris di perkosa namun anehnya, pemuda Jeon menikmatinya.

"Arghhh!" lagi-lagi Jungkook menjambak surainya frustrasi.

Sepertinya Jungkook butuh mandi air dingin agar pikirannya waras kembali.

.

.

.

Serendipity

.

A **TaeKook** Fanfiction by **RainKim**

.

I own nothing except the story

.

.

.

Hingga jam makan siang, bayang-bayang akan kejadian tadi malam masih saja kepikiran. Membuat Jungkook jadi lebih banyak melamun dan diam. Bahkan saat di kantin, pemuda Jeon itu hanya mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_ nya asal.

"Hei." Sapaan beserta tepukan di bahu tak ayal membuat Jungkook terperanjat. Tapi, keterkejutan itu berubah jadi rasa heran ketika mendapati bahwa seniornya, Jung Hoseok lah yang menepuk bahunya barusan.

"Uh? _S-sunbaenim_? Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya bingung. Total _clueless_ akan keadaan.

Sang senior tersenyum cerah, ciri khasnya. Kemudian menunjuk meja yang Jungkook tempati, "Itu... meja kantin sedang penuh termasuk dengan meja yang biasa kami tempati. Keberatan jika kami bergabung denganmu disini? Kau sedang tidak menunggu teman kan?" pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dengan nada kelewat ramah itu sekejap membuat Jungkook linglung. Di tatapnya sekeliling kantin dan benar, hanya tinggal meja yang di tempatinya lah yang kosong.

"Umm... ya, tentu. Jika _sunbae_ tidak masalah dengan keberadaanku disini."

"Tentu saja tidak." Hoseok menjawab cepat, hampir tanpa berpikir. Kemudian pemuda bermarga Jung itu segera berbalik dan melambai ke arah kawanannya. "Hei, teman-teman, disini!!" dan tentu saja tanpa menunggu lama meja Jungkook yang semula sepi kini ramai di tempati mereka.

"Ah, kau Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa fakultas seni itu kan?" Seokjin yang bertanya sesaat setelah mereka bergabung. Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook itu sibuk memotong-motong daging di nampan makanannya, namun matanya menatap antusias ke arah Jungkook.

"Ya, aku memang dari fakultas seni, _sunbae._ Kenapa?"

"Tuh kan, benar Namjoon! Dia Jeon Jungkook yang kita lihat di kafe tempo hari!" kali ini atensi Seokjin berganti ke arah sang kekasih yang duduk di samping pemuda Kim.

"Kafe? Jungkook bekerja di kafe?" Hoseok bertanya. Menatap bergantian Seokjin dan Jungkook di depannya.

"Umm... itu-"

"Kemarin aku dan Namjoon makan di salah satu kafe di dekat apartemen Namjoon. Nah, disana ada semacam, kau tau? Pertunjukan akustik. _Live performance_ , seperti itulah." Seokjin bercerita antusias, bahkan tak sadar telah memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Dan Jungkook bernyanyi disana, suaranya indaaaaaahhhh sekali." Pemuda Kim menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan merentangkan tangan lebar, nyaris mengenai Namjoon dan Jungkook di sebelahnya, kalau saja kedua pria itu tidak sigap menghindar.

"Benarkah?" Jimin ikut bergabung dalam percakapan. Seperti biasa, binar antusias yang kekanakan dari pemuda itu terlihat lucu.

Jungkook yang sekejap jadi pusat perhatian di meja tersebut jelas gugup. "Ah, tidak juga. Ku rasa pujian Seokjin sunbae terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya malu.

Seokjin yang mendengarnya sedikit tidak terima, "Berlebihan apanya? Coba kau bernyanyi sekarang dan tunjukkan pada mereka kalau begitu. Aku ini tidak mengada-ada tau!"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, _sunbae_."

"Sudah-sudah. Maaf ya Jungkook, Seokjin hyung tidak bermaksud begitu." Kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara.

"Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Benar Jungkook sering bernyanyi di kafe? Suaramu sebagus apa? Kenapa tidak ikut club vokal bersamaku dan Seokjin Hyung?" Jimin masih tak puas. Tetap memberondong Jungkook dengan pertanyaan.

Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri menjawabnya, "Umm... ya, aku memang bekerja paruh waktu di kafe sebagai pelayan, tapi terkadang pemilik kafe memintaku untuk menghibur para pengunjung dengan bernyanyi disana. Dan alasan kenapa aku tidak ikut club... itu karena aku tidak punya waktu- maksudku, sepulang ngampus aku harus pergi bekerja dan pulang larut, jadi yah..." Jungkook sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia yakin para seniornya sudah mengerti.

"Keberatan jika kami memintamu bernyanyi, Kook-ah? Sedikit saja..." Hoseok meminta. Melayangkan tatapan anak anjing andalannya.

"Tapi _sunbae_ -"

"Ya, Jungkook. Menyanyilah untuk kami, sedikiiiit saja." Seokjin ikut-ikutan. Bahkan ia sudah menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada Jungkook dengan tatapan berbinar.

Jungkook menatap satu persatu para sunbae di depannya. Termasuk Min Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya menikmati makanannya dalam diam seolah tak berminat dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya Jungkook canggung, tapi ia juga merasa tak enak jika harus menolak. Maka dari itu Jungkook menarik napas perlahan kemudian menutup mata, seiring bilah bibirnya terbuka melantunkan sebuah nada.

 _She is leaving, and i can't do anything_

 _Love is leaving, like a fool i'm blankly standing here..._

Lima pasang mata yang ada di meja itu serempak terdiam. Bahkan Yoongi yang semula terlihat enggan, kini telah menghentikan makannya dan ikut memandang Jungkook dalam diam.

 _I'm looking at her, getting far away_

 _She becomes a small dot and then disappears_

 _Wil this go away after time passes?_

 _I remember the old times, i remember you..._

Jungkook masih bernyanyi dengan menutup kedua netranya. Sepenuhnya tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan para sunbaenya. Biarlah, Jungkook hanya ingin bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya.

 _If you..._

 _If it's not too late, can't we get back together?_

 _If you're struggling like i am, can't we make things a little easier?_

 _I should've treated you better when i had you..._

Nyanyiannya berhenti. Jungkook kemudian membuka mata dan mendapati lima pemuda di hadapannya tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terpana.

"Wow, Jungkook. Suaramu..." Hoseok menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bingung kalimat apa yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Iya kan, suara Jungkook itu bagus sekali... Dia juga kelihatan imut saat bernyanyi. Namjoon, kita adopsi dia ya?" Seokjin berseru antusias, tanpa sungkan memeluk Jungkook dari samping dan mencubit kecil pipinya.

"Errr... Jungkook itu bukan bayi, _Hyungie_... dia juga bukan hewan peliharaan yang bisa seenaknya kita adopsi." Terang Namjoon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, separuh _speechless_ dengan pernyataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Ung? Tapi Jungkookie imut seperti bayi kelinci." Ujar Seokjin. Tersenyum lebar dan menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook yang masih ia peluk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jungkook sendiri hanya terkekeh garing. Bingung bagaimana harus bersikap karena jujur saja, baru kali ini ia di perlakukan sebegini dekat oleh orang asing.

"Tapi serius, suaramu memang bagus Kook. Iya kan, Yoongi _hyu_ -" Jimin yang hendak meminta persetujuan Yoongi justru menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapati Yoongi masih tertegun menatap Jungkook tanpa kedip, "Yah! _Hyung_ kenapa melamun?!"

Teriakan Jimin tersebut tentu saja membuat pemuda Min tersentak, "Park Jimin, Kau..." mendesis berang sambil mengatupkan kedua mata. Hendak menjitak kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya tapi urung, Yoongi justru merogoh tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen kemudian menulis sesuatu disana.

Setelah selesai, kertas tersebut ia angsurkan pada Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung.

"Alamat _basecamp_ kami. Berkunjunglah jika kau ada waktu. Kebetulan aku sedang membuat lagu baru. Ku rasa nantinya lagu itu akan cocok dengan tipe suaramu." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Penuturan tersebut mampu membuat Jungkook berkedip linglung dan Jimin memekik nyaring.

"Uwooo... si Jenius Min, komposer bertangan dingin dengan begitu mudahnya memberimu lagu? Kau patut mensyukuri itu, Jungkook-ah."

"Berisik, Jimin."

Sementara yang lainnya tergelak menyaksikan Jimin yang manyun usai di bentak Yoongi.

Memang, selain mahasiswa fakultas seni musik. Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok juga dikenal sebagai komposer dan penulis lagu. Sudah banyak lagu-lagu ciptaan mereka yang di jual ke label-label musik ternama. Selain itu mereka bertiga juga jago rapp. Lain halnya dengan Jimin dan Seokjin yang memiliki suara merdu bak nyanyian malaikat.

"Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ benar. Berkunjunglah jika kau ada waktu. Tak perlu sungkan, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon mengiyakan.

Jungkook menatap rentetan tulisan tangan Yoongi di kertas tersebut. Ada sebuah letupan kecil di hatinya. Perasaan hangat yang asing namun menyenangkan. "Tentu. Terima kasih, _Sunbaenim._ "

"Eii, jika Yoongi yang cuek saja sudah berniat memberikanmu lagu, tak perlu lagi seformal itu, Kook-ah. Panggil kami _hyung._ Ayo panggil, _hyuuung..._ " Seokjin berceloteh, meminta Jungkook seperti mengajari balita berbicara.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, " _Nde, gomawoyo, hyungdeul._ "

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Oh, Namjoon."

Pemuda yang dipanggil lantas menoleh, "Ya _hyung_?"

"Ku dengar Prof. Lee memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Kali ini apa yang rusak, eum?"

Namjoon terkekeh garing. Merasa kepergok melakukan kesalahan. "Bukan apa-apa kok, _hyung_ Cuma penyangga keyboard yang patah. Tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

Seokjin menggeleng tak habis pikir, "astaga Namjoon. Kapan sih kau pensiun dari predikat _the God of Destruction_?" keluhnya sambil beranjak. "Ya sudah ayo ku antar kau ke ruangannya sekarang. Sebelum beliau mengamuk dan memberimu detensi. Semuanya, kami duluan." Kemudian menggeret Namjoon keluar dari kantin.

"Aku juga duluan. Ada kelas." Yoongi ikutan beranjak, membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Jimin.

"Loh? Kelas apa? Bukankah setelah ini kita ada kencan, _hyung_?"

"Tidak jadi. Habis kau menyebalkan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi buru-buru pergi dengan raut cemberut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Merajuk.

"Kok begitu? _hyung_? Ayolah _My Sugar Honey_ , jangan ngambek _please_..." rayu Jimin. Ia ikut beranjak mengekori Yoongi, tapi Yoongi tetap acuh dan berjalan menjauh meski wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Yaa~~ _Baby Seoltang_ tunggu! Jangan campakkan aku begitu-"

"BERISIK, JIM!"

" _Hyuuuuuunnggg_ ~~~~"

Jungkook kembali terkekeh menyaksikan dua sejoli tersebut. Pasangan yang unik, batin Jungkook.

"Teman-temanku memang begitu. Berisik. Maaf ya kalau mengganggu waktu makan siangmu." Hoseok berujar membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Ia lupa kalau masih ada Hoseok yang tertinggal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung._ Aku... senang." Ucap Jungkook jujur.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum lembut. "Sebenarnya tadi aku sengaja menghampirimu dan meminta untuk bergabung ke mejamu, padahal setelah mengetahui kalau kantin penuh, kawan-kawanku sudah berencana untuk pergi makan di luar."

Penuturan Hoseok membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa?"

Tatapan pemuda Jung kemudian teralih ke depan, tapi senyuman di bibirnya tak juga pudar. "Aku sering melihatmu makan sendirian. Lalu kau diam-diam memperhatikan kami dari meja ini. Kadang kau ikut tersenyum ketika kami tengah berkelakar. Dan tatapan matamu saat memperhatikan kami..."

Jungkook tertunduk. Merasa malu karena ketahuan bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tapi apapun itu, yang penting sekarang kami sudah menghampirimu. Jadi, jangan lagi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Sapa lah kami ketika kau bertemu kami di jalan. Bergabung lah ketika kau melihat kami tengah berkumpul dan mengobrol. Kami akan selalu dengan senang hati menyambutmu, Kook-ah."

Perkataan itu membuat Jungkook mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Hoseok yang tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Mengusak helai kelam Jungkook amat kasual kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ pamit _ne_? Mampirlah kapan-kapan ke tempat kami. Kami menunggumu, Kook."

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang Jungkook berikan. Dalam diam ia memandang figur Hoseok yang perlahan menghilang dari kantin yang telah sepi. Hangat dari telapak tangan Hoseok dan juga tutur katanya menyebar ke dalam hati Jungkook. Kehangatan yang membuat netra Jungkook berkaca-kaca dan senyuman perlahan terbit di bibirnya. "Ya. Terima kasih, _hyung_." Bisiknya pada angin lalu.

.

.

.

Si Jeon baru tiba di rumah pukul tiga dini hari. Kebetulan hari ini kafe tempatnya bekerja tengah ramai pengunjung sehingga pemilik kafe meminta Jungkook untuk menambah jam kerjanya lagi. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, mengingat si pemilik kafe adalah orang yang sangat baik pada Jungkook. Dan lagi uang lemburnya lumayan untuk tambahan uang jajannya sehari-hari.

Sembari membuka kunci pintu apartemen, Jungkook mengingat-ingat jadwal kelas yang harus ia hadiri esok hari. Sedikit menghela napas lega ketika ingat kalau kelasnya besok akan di mulai pukul sepuluh pagi. Yang artinya Jungkook masih punya cukup waktu untuk istirahat malam ini. Berpikir untuk segera mandi dan tidur, pemuda bersurai kelam itu pun bergegas masuk dan di sambut dengan keadaan apartemennya yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Aku pulang..." bisik Jungkook lirih sambil menyalakan lampu. Tak mengharapkan balasan apapun sebenarnya karena sadar ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Hanya saja itu jadi semacam kebiasaan untuk mengusir sepi, tapi alangkah terkejut dirinya ketika mendengar suara rendah yang membalas ucapannya tadi.

"Selamat datang. Apa kau bawa makanan? Aku lapar."

Jungkook kaget bukan main dan refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika mendapati suara yang menyahutinya adalah suara milik Kim Taehyung.

Ya, Kim Taehyung.

Sosok yang seharian ini mengusik pikiran Jungkook akibat mimpi tak senonohnya dengan pria itu kemarin malam.

"K-kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" telunjuk Jungkook menuding Taehyung yang berdiri dengan santai beberapa meter di depannya, detik berikutnya pemuda Jeon mengernyit, "tunggu dulu, apakah ini juga mimpi?" monolognya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Jangan mendekat!" Jungkook berseru spontan karena panik. Sumpah, ia merasa situasi ini mirip dengan mimpinya malam kemarin. Bedanya, sekarang Taehyung tak lagi telanjang bulat melainkan memakai kemeja putih garis hitam dan celana training hitam, yang Jungkook kenali sebagai pakaian miliknya.

"Yak! ke-kenapa kau pakai bajuku, hah?"

Taehyung berhenti berjalan kemudian menunduk dan mengamati penampilannya sendiri, "Oh, ini? Maaf ya aku pinjam tanpa ijin. Habis aku takut kau pingsan lagi jika melihatku tak memakai apa-apa seperti kemarin." Tutur Taehyung separuh geli.

Si Jeon mengernyitkan alis, "Pingsan... lagi? Jadi yang kemarin malam itu bukan mimpi?" Lagi, ia bermonolog sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuat Taehyung gemas.

Pemuda Kim kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Jungkook sambil tersenyum usil dan berujar, " _Aigooo._.. Apa perlu ku cium lagi biar kau yakin kalau semua ini nyata, eum? Bukan halusinasi apalagi mimpi?"

Netra Jungkook kontan saja membola. Pipinya bersemu merah, perpaduan antara malu dan kesal. "Y-YAH! DASAR MESUM!"

Dan pekikan tersebut menjadikan Taehyung tergelak nyaring.

.

.

.

Pukul empat tiga puluh pagi.

Niatannya untuk segera tidur dan beristirahat nyatanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Sebab disinilah Jungkook sekarang, duduk melipat kaki, berhadapan dengan _makhluk entah apa_ berwujud seorang pria tampan- _uhuk!_! Dengan jarak yang hanya terhalang sebuah meja kecil.

"Jadi, kau ini apa? Setan? Siluman? Atau manusia jadi-jadian?" rentetan pertanyaan Jungkook lontarkan. _Onyx_ nya memicing memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang tengah mengemut dan menjilati jarinya yang belepotan. Well, Jungkook baru saja memberinya makan karena sang tamu tak di undang itu terus saja merengek lapar. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau ini manusia laknat yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan selayaknya malin kundang, iya kan?!" tuding Jungkook makin ngawur.

Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi Taehyung tergelak. " _Man_ , kau ngelantur sepertinya." Ia melipat kedua lengannya rapi di atas meja kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan binar senang di kedua manik abu-abunya. "Aku bukan apa-apa, Kook. _Just a calico cat. thats all."_

Jungkook mendengus, " _Nonsense_."

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Taehyung lantas berujar, " _Yeah,_ seperti yang ku katakan malam kemarin, kami para kucing jantan belang tiga menjadi hewan yang amat langka di karenakan memiliki keistimewaan. Yakni umur yang amat panjang juga kemampuan untuk berubah wujud menjadi manusia tepat pukul dua belas malam hingga menjelang pagi." Jelas Taehyung, "tentu juga dengan keistimewaan sebagai pembawa keberuntungan dan lain-lain." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Mustahil. Tak masuk akal sama sekali." Bantah si Jeon. "Lagipula bukankah kucing _calico_ jantan bisa jadi sangat langka di karena kan induk kucing akan membunuh mereka sesaat setelah mereka lahir? Sebab kucing jantan yang memiliki corak belang tiga dapat terlahir karena perubahan kromosom atau _apalah_ yang membuat kucing tersebut cenderung memiliki kelainan genetik seperti mandul dan yang lainnya?" papar Jungkook panjang lebar.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Yap, itu memang benar. Tapi hanya sampai disitu yang _DIA_ ingin kalian semua ketahui. Selebihnya, hampir tak ada yang tau bahwa beberapa yang berhasil lolos dari seleksi alam yang kejam tersebut kemudian tumbuh normal seperti kucing kebanyakan dengan di anugerahi keistimewaan seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi." Taehyung sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Kau beruntung, Kook. Karena dari sekian ribu orang, kau lah yang beruntung bertemu spesies langka sepertiku ini." Mendengus separuh geli, Taehyung kembali berucap dengan kerlingan jahil di matanya, "Ah, dan lupakan soal mandul. Aku bahkan bisa menghamilimu kalau kau mau."

Pernyataan terakhir Taehyung dijawab gebrakan meja dan desisan dari Jungkook.

"bangsat."

Dan Taehyung sukses tergelak.

Melipat kedua lengan di dada, _onyx_ kelam Jungkook kemudian kembali memicing tajam. "Aku tetap tidak percaya. Bisa saja kan, kau ini adalah seorang penguntit mesum yang sedang berakting dengan mengarang cerita soal kucing langka yang bisa berubah jadi manusia saat malam. Kemudian saat ada kesempatan kau akan berbuat macam-macam. Heh, maaf saja, Bung. aku ini bukan bocah yang bisa dengan mudah kau bodohi dengan dongeng murahanmu itu, dasar cabul!" seloroh Jungkook.

Tapi, ketimbang merasa tersinggung, Taehyung justru kembali tergelak mendengar penuturan paranoid Jungkook tersebut. "Wah, wah, ucapanmu itu jahat sekali, _man_." Ia ikut melipat lengan. Senyum pongah tergurat jelas di bibirnya, "Kenapa tak kau coba buktikan sendiri saja dan lihat siapa yang bicara _nonsense_ di antara kita."

"Oke, siapa takut?!"

Dan mereka berdua benar-benar melakukannya. Duduk di balkon kamar menunggu fajar. Jungkook sudah terkantuk-kantuk sebenarnya, tapi ia pantang terlelap sebab tak ingin di kerjai terus-terusan.

"Kau butuh tidur, Kook." Ucap Taehyung pelan dengan tatapan teduh yang tak lepas dari paras Jungkook yang sayu. Jemarinya gatal ingin mengelus pelan kantung mata Jungkook yang menghitam.

Jungkook sendiri merasa risih ditatap seintens itu sebenarnya, tapi ia memilih acuh dan melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Tidak, tinggal sedikit lagi." Netranya kemudian bergulir ke arah Taehyung, menghunusnya dengan sorot lelah dan kantuk. "Setelah fajar menjelang dan terbukti semua ucapanmu adalah bualan, ku pastikan kau akan ku lempar dari sini dan mendarat dengan _mulus_ ke bawah."

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Manik abu-abunya menatap lurus ke depan saat langit yang gelap perlahan-lahan menemukan terang. "Lakukan sesukamu, Kook. Tapi jika terbukti ucapanku yang benar, maka biarkan aku tinggal di sini selama apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Huh? Apa-apaan?!"

" _Wae_? Kau takut?" Taehyung mengerling sekilas, "lagipula jika terbukti ucapanku ini benar, bukankah kau yang akan sangat di untungkan? Memelihara seekor kucing langka. Kau bahkan bisa kaya mendadak jika menjualku ke pasaran."

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung sementara pemuda itu masih tenang menatap langit yang mulai temaram.

Lalu di saat fajar mulai meraja, Jungkook membelalakkan mata menyaksikan tubuh Taehyung yang perlahan bercahaya. Seperti ada ribuan kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekelilingnya.

"biarkan aku di sisimu, Jungkook. Dan ku pastikan duniamu tak kan sama lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum memandangnya, sementara kilauan cahaya itu semakin pekat menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. Hanya sekejap, sebelum cahaya itu lenyap dan raga Taehyung menghilang di gantikan dengan Taetae yang tenggelam di antara kemeja dan celana miliknya.

"Meow." Manik abu Taetae berkilat puas. Seolah dalam kebekuannya, Jungkook bisa melihat sosok Kim Taehyung yang tengah menyeringai pongah di depannya.

"Mustahil..." lirih Jungkook. Masih shock dan enggan percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya barusan. Bahkan Jungkook abai ketika Taetae berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Menyundul dan menjilat dagunya sambil menggerung senang.

"Sepertinya aku butuh tidur... ya... tidur lebih baik..." separuh linglung Jungkook menyingkirkan Taetae kemudian bingkas dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, diikuti si kucing Taetae yang mengekor di belakang.

 _Well_ , bersiaplah dan ucapkan 'Hallo' pada hari-hari barumu, Jeon.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Song liric "If You" by BigBang

It's been a long day... udah hampir... 9 bulan? Kkkk. Dan akhirnya chap 2 nya lahir juga /plak/ maaf lama... banyak juga dari kalian yg mungkin udah lupa pernah baca ff ini... jujur saya agak ragu buat post... karena rasanya chap ini hambar nd ngebosenin, rite? Gimana menurut kalian?

Terimakasih buat feedback kalian yg luar biasa di chap 1... maaf kalau chap ini justru mengecewakan sekali, huks...

Buat yg nunggu nc, harap bersabar hingga chap berikutnya ya /wink/plak/

Big Thanks to

 **Aii-nim** / **KookieCookies97 /** **kimswifeuth / Tipo /** **Noone** / **SwaggxrBang /** **dianaindriani /** **mawar biru** / **jeontaehyung7 /** **takeme2thesky /** **Homin lover** / **vi** / **HilmaKins** / **chimiesry /** **bokong kukii** / **Zelobysehuna** / **Kyunie /** **minami Kz** / **tetekkukku57** / **KyungsoOwl /** **noonim /** **Adorable Moon** / **kelincitembem /** **ducik890 /** **itsathenazi** / **tink224 /** **xxxjk9 /** **Guest (1) /** **keihatsuu** / **dedekookie** / **Yuri Ta VKook /** **siscaratih3** / **ilsanwangjanim** / **Ly379 /** **Yxxx1106** / **AprilKimVTae** / **Guest (2)** / **yangaus . com** / **log in gak ssaya** / **clahassa15** / **taemochii** / **LittleJasmine2** / **hantusawah** / **baebiscuit /** **BLACKRED17** / **NaluTaChi** / **yoitedumb** / **hannyriany** / **Yuyu ARMY** / **milkeuchoco** / **Hobiex /** **HasriieLovesTaeKook** / **taekookie9597** / **coraline92** / **sriwni** / **moodrstr** / **R** / **Alfindaeka**


End file.
